What once was and now is
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: I know I'm stuck in the past, but I still think Ty and Kia belong together. This is a slight crossover, but it needed to be a crossover so Ty could come back. Ty/Kia, Ryushi/Calica or Aurin in a later chapter.


A/N: Okay, I'm writing a crossover of my favorite anime, and book series. Which would be…Broken Sky, and Dragonball Z. Okay this is a definite a/u, even for a crossover. One thing that's different is that in Broken Sky Ty dies, which I found completely unfair, and no one even wrote one Ty/Kia fic, which was completely unfair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll stop rambling, I'm not trying to give away the fic, lets just say that, there's another world, besides the Dominions, and Kirin Taq, and the Netherfane(is that an actual dimension?)and it's a place called Chykiyuu(or earth), and in this fic, Elani never changes into a normal dominion, she stays a resonant. Ty is dead for the time being, and Kia is devastated, and she never likes Jedda!!!!!!!Got it!!!!!!!!k… good!J This is my fic, so I can make a Kia/Ty fic if I chose to… And I know I should probably make this under crossovers, but there is only like 23 Broken Sky fics, and the dbz charecters play a minor role in this, so its going under Broken Sky!!!!!!!!:p This will also probably end up as a G/V fic, and a Kia/Ty( no..not Jedda)and maybe a Ryushi/Calica, and a Gerdi/?????, does anyone know who Gerdi should go with???? I thought Gerdi would go good with the human looking Rhyo-oki, from Tenchi. But anyway, there might be some more character romances thrown in a little later…_might _ that is!!!!!!! Okay enough with the chitter-chatter from little old me, and now on with the fic…

"…"= speaking

'…'=thinking

*~*~*~*~*~=change of scene, place, demension, time.

A/N:= note from me

::…::= phsycic link

((…))= Koth Terrin speaking

+++…+++= Jachyra speaking

{…}= Sa' Arin mind link

****Flashback****

A/N: That pretty much covers anything from speaking, to scene changesJ 

Brought to you in part by Vegito-o's the wonderful crunchy,high powered breakfeast food, that makes you feel _almost_ saiyan…

This fanfic is brought to you in: Sayian Sound, that wonderfuly quiety goodness, that even a Saiyan could enjoy with their sensitive hearingJ !!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Broken Sky,or Dragonball Z, but I do have my own flicker dog, just like blink.

This fanfic is brought to you in Flicker Blink color, the color that was their, but isn't anymore.

**movie theater sound effects**

Chapter 1: Down the road again, will I ever find you

Kia sat on her pak-pak, staring out into the vast nothingness, that streched out so far, in the plains of Kirin-Taq. She didn't even pay any attention to where the group was leading her, she was just thinking. Her brother, Ryushi, had begun to worry about her some time ago, after Macaan was defeated. She should have been happy, and celabrating like the rest, but she just couldn't.

Guilt.

Guilt is what plagued her mind. She couldn't have possibly did anything to prevent Ty's death, but she still mourned him.She could remember back on Osaka-Stud, back in the old days, before Parraka, before her fathers death, before losing him…She remebered when she used to watch him, and laugh at his shyness, and modesty.He never wanted credit for anything. Especially the bear claw, back on Os Dakar. He had said , that it made him a murderer, and he hated having that on his conscience.Ah, Os Dakar. She remembered it so well, although she was there so long ago. She had almost been masacered in the journey there, and then in the Snapper Run. But it was all for Ty. She would do anything for him. The first time she seen him in Os Dakar, was akward. He had all of his hair gone, and his face painted two different colors. He _had_ changed so much. She still loved him despite the changes.Even his attitude had become more cold, and he himself, had become more secretive.They had talked for a while, and then Kia got under his skin. That set it off, finally all emotions were displayed, she had let go of her emotional control. Her first, and last kiss was to him.Ty.He was always there for her. He had risked his life so many times, to save Kia, and the others. He was completely selfless. She remembered how he lied to her, back at Osaka Stud, just so she would leave, and save herself. He was also completely ready to give his life then, to save the others. 

Kia looked forward again, seeing Ryushi, and Calica leading the group up front. She glared towards the back, to see Hochi. Elani was riding with Gerdi. And Peliqua, and Jaan, also with Iriqi(is that how you spell that?)trailing behind, keeping an eye, on his half breed friend. All of the group was there, except for Ty.

"Dammit, Ty."Kia said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

A/N: Okay, I don't know whether Hochi, Gerdi, Elani, Peliqua, Jaan,or Iriqi,is alive at the end of the 7th book, but if they're not, this is an a/u, right…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan stood on the edge of a cliff, outside of his mountain area home, just looking over the land.

"Why couldn't you've just listened to me, Videl?"Gohan said to no one, considering he was alone. 

His fists cliched tight, next to him, alomost smashing the box in his hand, Videls necklace.

Videl had asked him to hold it for her, while she went to take care of some criminals. Gohan told her not to go, but she wouldn't listen. Gohan's mother wouldn't allow him to go, because he was sick. Videl thought she could handle the guys, thinking they were normal, but it wasn't that way. Some new monster came from some other planet, or so he guessed. The creature was tall, and spindly, and covered from head to toe in all kinds of rags, belts, and arm bands, even his face was mummified.

A/N: hehehe, as in the words of Chris Wooding himself.

When Gohan arrived it was to late, he couldn't find Videl anywhere, not even sense her ki.

A/N: I don't know whether Videl learns to push down her ki, or not, but she doesn't know how in this fic, okay.

He had gathered the earths' special forces together, but they couldn't find anything. Piccolo had sensed her ki, in a distant demension, but that didn't help. Babba(A/N:Master Roshis sister, shes a witch on a crystal ball, in dbz) even sensed her presence somewhere not of _this_ earths plains.Was Gohan the only one who couldn't feel her? That's the way it seemed to him.

He looked out over the land again, before deciding to go to Kami's lookout again, with hopes of Videl turning up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A teenage girl moved stealthyly around a cooridor, of a place she knew not of. She saw the creature move out of the mirror again,the same one that had brought her here, wherever here was. 

The creature had put her in a room, not guarded, as if they were trying to let her escape. She grasped for her necklace for comfort, but found it missing.

__

'That's right, Gohan has it.' The raven haired teen thought, keeping her fist close to her chest.

'Oh, Gohan. Why can't you be here to rescue me this time?' 

Videl thought, pushing her now long hair over her shoulder, having it spill out onto her bare back.

__

'Huh, what happened to my clothes! ' Videl thought, panicking, seeing that she was in a dress, now.

"What the hell?"Videl asked outloud. She went over to the mirror, that the creature came out of, looking herself over. She was now wearing a dark red dress, the kind that she had only seen Princess's wear in movies.

It was gorgeous.She ran her fingers over the material, having it slide out, in a soft fashion.She spun in front of the mirror, like she had when she was younger.She hadn't worn a dress since her mother had dissapeared. She looked in the mirror again, her shining blue eyes, staring back intentively.

"This isn't so bad."She said outloud. She then remembered that she needed a way out. 

__

'Hm, how could I get out, and I don't even remember how long I've been here?All I remember is waking up, in a nice, cushiony bed, and following the creature I seen, before I passed out.' Videl thought, as she left the room with the mirror.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group of Parrakans on their pak-paks rode until they reached a city.

"Where are we?" Elani asked, her voice full of sleep.

Ryushi, and Calica turned to face the group, that was riding behind them.Ryushi smiled, and faced the front, simply saying…

"You'll see, Elani."Ryushi said, with amuesment in his tone.

The group rode into the city, stopping when they came into the crowded marketplace.

"Ahh, I think you guy's will like this!"Calica said, with enthusiasm. "This is a place of gods."She said, as she stared at a statue of a wyvern in front of her, as she gazed up the tall, well-built structure.

Elani stared ahead of her, not watching where she was going, she accidently bumped into someone, knocking her, and the stranger to the ground.

Kia rushed over to her, and helped her, and the stranger up. Elani got her feet , blushing a bit, for her accident. Kia helped the stranger up, looking at the unknown one's face, as she did so. She dropped her hand from the strangers, as she backed into someone else. It was… Whist. 

"You."She she said, with hatred in her voice, as she pulled out Ty's old hooking-flail, out in front of her, ready to strike, at will.

"And you."Whist said, as Blink came out from behind his master, growling, letting everyone know he was present.

Gerdi, seeing that Kia was ready to start a massacure, walked inbetween Kia, and Whist.

"Kia, he's not worth it."Gerdi said, looking at Kia. He then turned to Whist,and gave him a dirty look."And you, watch where you're going. And touch Elani again, and I swear I'll-"Gerdi was cut off by Hochi.

"Now, now. Gerdi stoppit, and lets go."Hochi said, as he began walking farther into the city, the rest of the group following wordlessly, besides Gerdi's mumbling.

A/N: Gerdi/Elani, anyone, no lemmons, or kissing, they're way to young for that, but Elani is 13 winters(ha, that means 13 yrs. Old, I'm that age) in this, and everyone is a lot older, and I'm making Gerdi 14 winters old, okay, not that I care what you think anyway.jo-kingJ all smiles here!!!J J J Its all good!J J J J J J J J J 

They group walked the rest of the way to their unknown destination in silence, and uneventful.

They reached a temple, that had symbols across the front, a language, that not many understood.It was ment to be a language of a rumored sub-demension, between Kirin Taq, Dominions, and Netherfane. It was the lamguage known as jappinese. 

Kia, as did the rest, gazed up at the symbols. She somehow understood what they ment.

" The labrynth, of darkness, and wishes awaits.Do not make the switch, unless you intend to take…"Kia said, as she gazed at the symbols, stopping where one broke off. 

The whole group stared at her, as if she was radiating a beautiful aura. Ryushi walked over to his twin, and put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Kia, what's wrong?"Ryushi asked, frowning at his red haired sibling.

Kia shook her head, and sighed, looking up at her brother.

"I don't know? I guess this place is just, just…"She stopped as she looked at the symbols again, this time pointing them out, as she reapeated their meaning again. "The Labrynth of darkness, and wishes awaits."She said stopping, and pausing for a moment, drawing a shaky breath, and continuing." Do not make the switch, unless you intend to take."She stopped again, as her hand dropped to her side, as she looked at the ground."That seems so familiar to me somehow."She said."It reminds me of-"She was cut off by Ryushi.

"Kia, don't, it's better not to think of him."Ryushi said, shaking Kia's shoulders slightly.

"I almost remember."She said, as she strained her memory. When she lost her memory, right after Ty had died, she lost a lot of memories, that she needed, and wanted to keep with her, but couldn't. She only regained the less painful memories._'Where did I hear that from, and why does it remind me of Ty, so much? I wish I could remember.'_Kia thought angrily at herself.

"Kia, don't beat yourself up over it, whats done is done."Peliqua said,getting looks from her brother. 

"Yeah, its okay cousin Kia."Elani said, trying to cheer the bunch up." You'll see him again someday."Elani said, now having tears in her eyes."Don't worry about it."Elani said, wiping away her tears, onto her jacket sleeve.

Kia seen that Elani was crying, and walked over to the young girl.Kneeling down to Elani's height.

"I'm sorry Elani, I didn't want you to cry.'Kia said, soothingly. "Please don't cry."Kia said, trying to calm the younger girl.

"I'm just thinking."Elani said."All of this was my fault to begin with. If I wouldn't have moved in with you, at the Osaka Stud, you would have never lost your father, or Ty."Elani said, wiping away some more tears. 

Kia wrapped a comforting arm around the little girl. 

"Its okay Elani, it wasn't your fault at all."She said, although she had once blamed it all on Elani." You'll understand when you're a little older. And when you get your first boyfriend, I'll be there to meet him, and aprove of him."Kia said, smiling. Kia stood up,and noticed that Gerdi was watching Elani, very closely.Alomost _too_ closely.

"Shall we go in now, and see what we can find?"Jaan asked, making his presence known to the group.

Everyone agreed, and went inside the building. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Videl left the room, with the mirror, and moved her way around the entrapment. She was about to walk passed a room with people in it, but stopped when a name caught her ear.

She got right up to the doorway, standing on the other side, not to be seen, and listened to the conversation.

"…We have to obtain Kia again, her brother is of no importance now, since we have lost Aurin, there is no way to draw him to us now."A male voice said, from inside the room.

She heard people moving about, in the room.

+++Yes, but how do we attract the girl to us, all we have is her splitling.+++One of the Jahyra said.

She felt cold, and shaky, as she continued to listen.

" We need the girl, to join with her splitling."A different male voice said, one that sounded more serious, than the other.

"Yes, but how do we do that? Kia is very clever, she will surely think this is a trap, if we can offer her solitude."The first male voice said, now sounding serious.

"Yes, but in offering her solitude, we must get the dragonballs of another realm, and we must make this seem real." The serious one said, sounding distressed, and agrivated.

"Yes, your majesty, but in order to do so, we must let them enter the other realm, the realm of chykiyuu(is that how you spell that?), and get them, herself." The first voice said, overly excited.

"Silence. Do you dare tell me how to do my job!" The serious one said, angrily ." I have done fine on this whole ordeal, and I have Jachyra, and Keriags(A/N: remember this is an a/u) stationed on earth, and the female from earth is our little decoy, and I'm sure we can gain control over the Saiyans in the earth realm also. The Saiyan prince, ows debt to me, and he will pay off, or he knows what will happen."The second male said, very aggitated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

+++Your majesty+++One of the Jachyra said.+++ I belive that the chykiyuu child, is Kia's splitling.+++

"Yes, that would be correct."

+++If so, then the girl can stay here, as we send Kia, and her friends to Earth, and let Kia wish her companion back.+++The Jachyra said.

"That's very clever, but we have to let the girl go, just for the time being, so she can push them in the right direction."The serious one said, his voice softening up a little.

" I see, should I go fetch the earth one, your majesty?"the first male said.

Videl's heart skipped a beat for a moment.

__

'Oh my Kame, they're going to use me? They can't do that.Can they?' Videl thought, quickly getting up before they could find her, and before she heard the rest, of what they planned to do to her, and her home.

She ran along the coorindor, in search of a door, that would lead out. She found a door, but it was guarded.

__

'Hm, they don't look too, tough. Maybe I could take them on?'Videl thought, aproaching the guards. The two guards were heavily clothed, and both had a staff, drawn to their side._'Hm, maybe they'll let me leave without a fight?'_ Videl thought, all of her cinfidence leaving her._' Or not.'_

Videl walked right up to the guards, but they didn't say anything, but they drew their staff to block the doorway.

+++You cannot pass+++On of them said. 

"And why not?"Videl said, her attitude returning.

+++You cannot pass.+++The other guard said, almost identical to the other.

" I presume, you two are gonna stop me?"Videl asked, them with a hint of sarcasim, in her tone.

The guards didn't move.They didn't even look at her.

"Well I guess I have to fight my way out then."Videl said, getting into a fighting stance.

+++There are things you don't understand, resident of Chykiyuu.+++One of the guards said.

"What things?"Videl asked, still thinking they were just trying to scare her off, so they wouldn't have to fight her.

+++Them.+++One said.+++The creatures beyond the land, that of which you know not.+++

+++ You will be redited young one.+++

"What does redited mean? And what creatures beyond the land? Who are you guys?" Videl asked, still not believing them.

+++You will be redited+++

+++You will never return+++

+++They want you+++

+++You could make them stronger+++

+++The Sa' Arin+++

+++They will redite you+++

+++They are waiting for you+++

+++Outside+++

+++The Jachyra can see them+++

Videl was now freaked out. What were the Sa' Arin, and what did redited mean. What could they want her for.

"Please stoppit!"Videl shouted at them, but they continued.

+++They are waiting+++

+++You cant leave, or you will be found+++

+++When they find you+++

+++Terrible things will happen+++

The two guards stopped, and froze up, holding their weapons out in front of them.

+++They are here+++

+++They have come for you+++

Videl heard the wind pick up outside, like desert wind. 

"Are we in the desert?"Videl asked, catiously.

+++That of which have found you+++One said.

+++In the heart of a storm+++

+++You will lose your partner+++

+++Jast as your other half+++

+++They will take you from him+++

+++And they will take him from you+++

+++No more+++

+++The storm rages on+++

Videl had enough, she decided against escaping that way, and took off back down the cooridor, but stopped as she heard something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I'm sorry Gohan, we couldn't find her."Dende said, sorrowfully, with his head hung low.

" We tried." Piccolo said, with his arms crossed, in a Vegita like manner.

" Its okay, I just wish I knew if she was safe."Gohan said, trying not to let sadness slip into his tone."I should've been there for her. She needed me, and now I might never see her again."Gohan said, looking off into the distance. 

" Do you love her?" Piccolo asked, catching Gohan offguard with the question.

" What?"Gohan asked, although he knew what Piccolo had said.

"You know what I said, Son Gohan. Answer the question; Do you love her?"Piccolo asked again.

Gohan thought of arguing, but that wouldn't help matters much. He knew he loved her, but telling her would be too much for the young Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan nodded his head, and looked away.

"Yes, I love her."Gohan said quietly.

" Then we'll continue searching."Piccolo said.

Gohan was about to say something to him, but he Piccolo vanished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group of Parrakans walked around the building, looking at stuff from the history of Kirin Taq, and how they see the Dominions. 

" So what exactly are we looking for?"Elani asked innocently. Gerdi looked at her and smiled.

" Well, we heard some rumors of another realm. In this realm you can wish people back from the dead. Only problem is, nobody but Macaan himself, has been there,and even that is a rumor. Here there might be some information on this realm, and how to shift to it." Calica said, matter-of-factly. 

Elani, looked up at her wide eyed. And even the young Noman boy looked up at her. Kia had a look of hope in her eyes, she didn't know before hand why they had come here,she was to busy thinking of Ty again.

" Can you really wish people back from the dead?"Kia asked, disbelivingly.

Hochi, Calica, and Ryushi all nodded. Calica smiled at Kia.

"I know what you thinking."Calica said.

" Yeah sis, if we can do this, you might be able to wish Ty back." Ryushi said smiling.

Kia looked as if Christmas had come early. She ven had tears streaming her face.

" I hope you can see Ty again, cousin Kia." Elani said, smiling.

Kia blushed, and tried to wipe away some tears, hopeing not to many people had seen them. 

"It's okay, Kia." Gerdi said."We all know how much you miss him." He continued.

" I really hope I can see him, just for a few hours, or minutes would be great, atleast to say goodbye."Kia said, wipeing away her tears.

" Well, we need to find the legend on this if we're going to do anything about it." Peliqua said, bringing the group back to reality.

"Yeah, we need to get looking." Elani said, determined.

The group went off in search of some info.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{its her}

{we found newshe}

{newshe could kill we}

{ newshe very powerful }

{oldshe kill too}

Videl stopped dead in her tracks and looked around vigurously, trying to find the source of the voices.

"Where are you? And who the hell are you!" Videl yelled out, but got no response.

The wind picked up outside, and she heard faint scratches on the walls. She thought of it being nothing and decided to just focus on finding another way out.

{we follow newshe}

{newshe runs}

{newshe scared}

{where newshe}

{must redite newshe}

{must redite oldnewshe}

{reditement}

{kill}

{newshe kill we}

{we kill newshe}

{blood}

{Ty}

{oldnewshe companion Ty}

{newshe}

{ Gohan}

{newshe scared for Gohan}

"What! Who are you, and what have you done to Gohan!/?" Videl half asked, half yelled." Please don't hurt Gohan!" Videl yelled out, scanning the area around her, for any sighns of the unknown voice.

{ must kill}

{kill oldnewshe's companion}

{find newshes companion}

{Gohan}

{newshe need Gohan}

{oldnewshe need Ty}

{Ty}

{blood}

{poison Ty}

{kill Gohan}

{newshe help}

{oldnewshe help}

{make death of Ty}

{make pain of Gohan}

{kill}

{kill}

{we scare newshe}

{old scare oldnewshe}

Videl was in a fighting stance, and more than capable of murder. The wind picked up again, and it sounded like howling, now. She began to back up, and try to escape the sound, but she ran into someone…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elani walked around the old sactuary. Just being curious she stepped away from eyesight, to see how she could shift, being she hadn't done it for a while.She looked around the corner, and noticed one missing.Gerdi. She turned back around, and came face to face with Gerdi, causing Elani to jump.

"Gerdi!"She said, trying to catch her breath."You scared me!"Elani said, with a frightened tone.

"No problem."Gerdi said, with his usual sarcasm. He smiled at Elani." Whatchya doin', El?"He asked.

"Nothing."She said, turning back around."You can leave anytime now."She said, without the usual child-like tone.

Gerdi frowned."Whats up, El?"He asked innocently."Is something wrong?"Gerdi asked, slightly worried with Elani's tone of voice.

"No, nothing's wrong."She snapped at him. He frowned, and turned to leave."Gerdi, wait, please."Elani said, with pleadingness. "Please Gerdi. I'm sorry."Elani said in a small voice.

Gerdi turned around, and smiled weakly, at her."Whats wrong, El?"He asked again.He put his hands on her shoulders.He looked in her dark blue eyes."Please tell me, Elani."He said.

"Nothing's wrong, I just needed some time to myself. I had something I wanted to do."She said, softly, looking at the floor, like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"You weren't planning on shifting were you?"Gerdi asked suspiciously.

"Um…not exactly."She said, in a small voice."I was just gonna.."She trailed off.

"You were gonna shift weren't you."He said matter-of-factly." If you are then atleast make sure you're protected while doing so." Gerdi said, smiling.

"And whos gonna go with me?"She asked.

" Who do you think's standing in front of your beautiful eyes."Gerdi said, slyly._' Wait, did I just say, bautiful eyes? What am I thinking.''_Gerdi thought to himself.

__

'Did he just say, beautiul eyes? Naw, I was hearing things.' Elani thought to herself blushing.

"So what are we waiting for?"Gerdi asked, micheviously.Elani held out her hand, Gerdi grabbed it.

" So, where to? Netherfane, or The Dominions?"She asked, smiling.

"Um, doesn't matter. I just hope this works okay, I don't think we're supposed to be shifting in a temple."Gerdi said, slightly worried.

"And why is that?"Elani asked him, with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Well, this is a sacred place. I heard that here, you can get off track, and this is one of the places where the deliverer's shift to the Netherfane. We could accidently shift to another world, one that we're not supposed to be in."Gerdi said, then he mentally slapped himself.

Elani loved adventures. She liked doing dangerous things, she wanted to do things, and not be treated like a child.

"Sounds like fun!"Elani exclaimed.

"Oh great, I just gave her an idea."Gerdi said, litterally smacking himself. 

He looked at Elani, and she looked excited.

"Ready to go?"She asked him, grabbing his hand.

Gerdi nodded, hesitantly.

Elani closed her eyes, and concentrated, and in a few seconds, and a flash of light later, they were gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell!"Videl yelled, as she ran into someone, falling and hitting the floor, hard.

She looked up at whom' she had ran into, and fear coarsed through her body. Standing right in front of her was a huge, rock like creature, with dark, huge eyes. Videl backed into the wall behind her, and cradled her knees.

(( Don't be scared )) The creature said.

Videl stopped cradling her knees, and looked over the creature again. 

'It doesn't look that mean.' She thought, as she stood up.

(( I am called Iriqi, I am an ally of Jaan )) Iriqi said.

" Iriqi, why are you here? Did you hear the voices from outside, also?"She asked him.

(( No, the Sa' Arin do not communicate with the Koth Terrin, or the normal humans ))

"The why could _I_ hear them?"She asked, panicking.

"Because,"someone said, coming from behind the Koth Terrin," you're her splitling." A boy said, he had dark skin, and his dark hair was in dredlocks, with multi-colored beads. He had serious eyes.

"Who are you?" Videl asked him, trying to sound polite, and failing miserable.

" My name is Jaan; and I presume you are of the realm of chykiyuu?"He asked politely.

" Chykiyuu? Oh, yeah, earth." She said, slightly puzzled, her eyes lighting up slightly, at the mention of her home. "Do you know how I got here, or how I can get back to earth?"She asked him.

"Well, you first have to trust me. "Jaan said, watching Videl intently.

A/N: Okayz, that's all that I can write at the moment, cause I'm out of ideas, and I desire to go join my friends in a nice game/campaign of Dungeons and Dragons at the moment.

TTFN,

Stardust

P.S. Duh, I know the Sa'Arin probably wouldn't be outside of a palace for Macaan, but hey, its my fic, and I know practically all of this info may not be correct, but you didn't have to read this, and please don't flame me!


End file.
